Unforgettable
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: Sarah left because of the 49B in season 2, but she reappears three years later at Chuck's doorstep looking for the only person who could love her in her condition. Sarah finds the one thing she never knew she wanted. Starts with some angst. Pure Charah.


**Well, this has been an idea that has been stuck in my head for some time now. I originally was thinking of making it into an actual multi-chapter story but felt like there was more power in it if it was all in one long chapter… so it is like a mini novel… a novella! This is mostly a 'feel good' story that is chocked full of Charah. There is going to be a little bit of nudity but nothing too graphic. I wanted to put some kind of exquisite page break but apparently fanfiction doesn't condone creativity in that form so I went with my usual slash. I hope it doesn't bother you.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah is absolutely terrified. She has gone up against Afghani warlords, Thai cage fighters, and Secret Service duty for a year; yet nothing has ever scared her more than this moment. _This is what you want,_ she encourages herself. She doesn't know how to react or how she should react. She doesn't know how he is going to react. What if he's gone? What if he no longer wants her? What if he found someone better? With her new handicap, he is sure to find someone better than her. She might as well be half a woman now. She hates what has become of her. She doesn't know what she is thinking. She should just turn around and go back home and live the rest of her life in loneliness, but she doesn't want to. She has seen all those 'perfect American couples' and she wants that… she wants that with the man she secretly loved for years. She's been alone for far too long and he's the only man who has ever given her a glimpse of what her life could possibly be like if she did have someone. She misses him so much. It has been three long years since she last saw him; since she last saw that amazing smile and those gentle inviting eyes and those luscious brown curls. She made the biggest mistake of her life leaving him and is ready for whatever outcome comes out of tonight. _This is a bad idea,_ she tells herself for the umpteenth time. _He's already taken. He's probably married with a child already and as happy as ever. He's moved on from me. He's forgotten about me._

She shakes her head from the depressing thoughts and inhales a deep breath. She needs to do this; not for herself, but for him. He deserves some kind of closure, no matter how much he has forgotten about her. She squeezes her eyes shut as she hesitantly knocks on the front door.

"Coming," she hears a male muffled voice come from inside the apartment.

A few seconds later, the door opens to the tall handsome nerd that has been the majority of Sarah's thoughts for the last five years. His eyes open wide as he looks down at the ghost at his door. His jaw droops slightly as he is paralyzed in shock.

"Hi, Chuck," Sarah greets shyly as she looks up at him. He doesn't look any different with his curly brown hair and gentle chocolate eyes.

"Sarah?" He squeaks out in complete shock. His eyes haven't left her face and Sarah is bursting with joy that his first reaction isn't the contraption she is tied down to.

"That's me," she chuckles nervously at the awkward pause between them. They both haven't seen each other in three years. "Are you busy?"

"Uh, what?" Chuck fumbles over his words in the same nerdy style Sarah always loved. "Um, yea, I mean, no. I mean…" He calms himself with one long breath. "No, I'm not busy at the moment."

"At the moment?" Sarah questions as she tries not to let any of the despondence seep into her voice. _Does he have someone to attend to? Maybe a girlfriend or wife?_

"No, I'm free. Morgan's at his girlfriend's, so I'm the only one here now," Chuck is still trying to get over the initial shock at seeing Sarah. She looks as beautiful as ever and it looks like she hasn't aged a single day since the last time he saw her.

"May I come in?" Sarah asks coyly. Her heart is beating loudly in her ears because she is scared, excited, worried, and hopeful.

"Uh sure, yea," Chuck steps out of the doorway so Sarah could get in.

"Thank you," Sarah nods with a subtle smile as she pushes herself into the apartment. "Does Ellie and Devon still live here?" Sarah indulges in small talk as she spins to face him.

"Uh, no, they live across the courtyard," Chuck answers, his eyes still glued to her face.

"So Morgan lives with you now?"

"Ya, yea, he does."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Sarah says jokingly with a sly smile.

"I'm kind of staring at one right now," Chuck answers seriously.

Sarah drops her head at Chuck's words. She's been gone so long that he probably gave up on her. All she was to him was a ghost, a memory. "Do you want to go for a walk, Chuck?" Sarah asks shyly after overcoming the anguish. "Well, a roll in my case," she lets out a tiny chuckle at her own shortcomings.

"Um, yea, sure," Chuck nods sincerely. "Let me get a jacket real quick," he says as he stumbles over the couch in the center of the room.

"Okay," Sarah lets out a tiny giggle as she waits by the door. She looks over the apartment and it looks so different, yet the same. A new table is in place of the old one and the couch is different. There are also multiple posters of foreign fighting films and comic book memorabilia set up around the apartment.

Chuck walks back as he slides his arm into the sleeve of the jacket and zips it up halfway. Sarah immediately notices that it is the BuyMore jacket that he used to wear a lot and lets a tiny smile grace her face. "Ready?" Chuck queries as he looks at her for confirmation.

"Yep," Sarah nods excitedly as Chuck opens the door for her. "Thanks," she says graciously as she rolls out of his apartment and onto the stones of the courtyard.

/

Chuck walks at her side as she strolls along on the sidewalk. She sees his hand hovering by hers and wants to hold it so badly, but she needs both hands to control her direction. "So," Sarah breaks the quiet silence, "how've you been Chuck?"

"Um, good, I've been fine," Chuck responds a little too quickly.

"I may not be a spy anymore, but I can still tell when you're lying," she deadpans.

He looks at her before sighing in relent. "I'm alright, I guess. I am just kind of in shock from seeing you again, Sarah."

"In a bad way?"

"Well, no, kind of in a 'whoa' way," Chuck steps back and puts his palms towards her to express how surprised he is at seeing her again. "So, you're no longer an agent?"

"Well, I don't think they have much use of agents in wheelchairs, you know?" Sarah says in a light tone, but Chuck can tell that she is hurt deeper down.

"Touché," Chuck agrees without going into any detail, even though his mind is running around crazily trying to figure out what could've happened to her to cause her to be crippled.

"You can ask," Sarah says as she reads his mind. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Chuck looks into her mesmerizing blue eyes and not at the wheelchair like everyone else always does.

"Yea," Sarah nods.

"Do you want to go left or right?" Chuck asks, mirth seeping into his tone.

"That's not the question I was talking about," Sarah pouts playfully as she punches him lightly in the side.

"Fine, fine," Chuck lets out a tiny chuckle as he looks back at her after turning right. "What happened to you?" He asks with utter curiosity and remorse.

"I got shot," Sarah shrugs nonchalantly, "in the spine. I severed part of my spinal cord. I lost most mobility in my legs," she looks down at them slightly ashamedly. "I can still move my toes and lift them a little," she perks up with a bright smile as she wiggles her toes in her open toe shoes and both legs tremble very slightly. "The doctors say that I may be able to walk again and I still have all the feeling in my lower body."

"That's good," Chuck muses as he doesn't know what to say to her.

"But I'll never get full mobility back," Sarah sighs dejectedly as she confesses that she'll never be quite the same; that she'll never be a complete woman.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Chuck says sadly as he looks down into her eyes and grazes his hand over hers.

"It's okay, Chuck. I don't need your pity," Sarah says with a soft smile as she enjoyed the touch of his hand on hers. "So… you're living with Morgan now?"

"Yep," Chuck nods as he accepts her change of subject happily. "Ellie and Devon moved across the courtyard when the apartment opened up and I needed a roommate and Morgan was the most logical choice, so," Chuck shrugs, "that's how it happened. And Morgan is great. He and his girlfriend are courteous of me and everything. There're no problems between us."

"So, Morgan has a girlfriend?" Sarah says with slight surprise.

"Yea, I know, shocking, right?" Chuck lets out a goodhearted chuckle. "No, but Alex is great. I've never seen Morgan so happy before."

"That's good," Sarah muses as she nods her head. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

"That would be a negative," Chuck responds nonchalantly.

Sarah lets out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding in hope that he would say no. She nearly mumbled 'thank god' with the sigh, but held it in.

"So, what about you?" Chuck turns the subject back on her with an amused tone. "Any boyfriends or husbands?"

"Nope," Sarah shakes her head mirthfully. "I'm completely single."

"Cool, cool," Chuck muses casually as they continue to walk down the block. "So, do you have a job now that you're no longer with the agency?"

"Not at the moment. It's not exactly easy to get a job in a wheelchair," Sarah shrugs as if there is nothing she can do about it. "People usually shy away when they see the chair."

"That's unfair," Chuck states with conviction and truth.

"It's okay. I do get permanent handicap parking and I have those paddle shifter things on my Porsche so it's not a complete loss," Sarah informs him humorously with an upbeat tone. "Are you still working at the BuyMore?"

"Actually, I'm now the manager of the store," Chuck answers coolly. "Big Mike finally settled down with Morgan's mom. Morgan's actually the assistant manager now."

"Wow," Sarah muses as she continues to wheel herself beside Chuck. "That's great, Chuck."

"Thanks," Chuck smiles at her as they continue to enjoy the cool Los Angeles night. "It's not so bad. I get to eat all the donuts and subway sandwiches I want."

Sarah lets out a tiny giggle. "You're still funny. I'm happy you didn't lose that."

"If you can't joke, then what's the point, right?"

"I guess," Sarah pauses as she thinks deeply. "So, I heard about you getting rid of the Intersect."

"Yea, it turns out Orion was actually my Dad and he was actually the one who created it," Chuck says with a shrug.

"Really?" Sarah looks at him with surprise.

"Yep, apparently he had to run away because the government was trying to use him for his inventions."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Once in a while. He's still a bit paranoid and a simple phone call doesn't quite suffice."

"I'm glad you got rid of the Intersect. Beckman would've never let you go if you still had it."

"Yea, that's why my Dad created another Intersect that would block out the images. He knew that too, so it was the only way for me to have my life back."

"He's a smart man," Sarah muses as they turn into the courtyard of Chuck's apartment complex.

"Yep, he sure is," Chuck agrees. "How long are you in town for?"

"I just flew in yesterday. I'm staying at a hotel until I find somewhere permanent."

"So, you're going to live here?" Chuck says with a slightly hopeful grin.

"That's the idea," Sarah responds with a similar grin. _I'm going to live right here one day,_ Sarah tells herself. _In the same apartment and bed as you._

"So… do you want to come in for coffee or something?" Chuck asks as they get to his door.

"I should probably get back to my hotel. I'm starting my rehab tomorrow."

"Okay," Chuck shrugs as he opens the door. "It was good seeing you again, Sarah. And if you need anything, feel free to call me. Goodnight," Chuck steps into his apartment when Sarah's voice halts him.

"Chuck?" She asks with a trembled tone.

"Yea?" He turns to look at the disheartening expression on her face.

"I know I've hurt you in the past and you may never be able to forgive me, but please don't give up on me," she drops her head despondently as tears threaten to emerge. "I know I can't do everything that other woman can, but I can still be there for you." The tears are in full force now as they stream down her face. "I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I… I'm not the same person as I was before. I'm more honest and I just… I want you to know that I can be that girl. I can be the person you need. I'm not asking you to not date other people. I just want to have a chance too," her lip quivers erratically. "Just don't give up on me. Don't forget me. That's all I ask," she finishes with reddened eyes as the streams of tears are gliding down her cheeks.

Chuck has never seen Sarah cry before. He has seen her teary eyed, but never fully crying. It breaks his heart to see her so broken. He hates seeing people sad, and seeing Sarah so depressed is even harder on him. "Sarah, you're unforgettable," Chuck declares seriously as he looks into her oceanic eyes seeping with the blue crystalized liquid they contain.

"Thank you," Sarah smiles through her tears. "Goodnight, Chuck." She spins her chair to the exit of the courtyard, leaving Chuck standing there unsure of what really happened. Sarah nearly just told him that she cares about him and wants to have a relationship, but it is ultimately his decision.

/

Sarah has a large smile on her face as she drives to the hotel she is staying at. As she pulls into the parking lot, she sees a fairly fancy restaurant across the street. Her smile grows as she thinks about taking Chuck there for a date and then going back to her hotel room for some extra time together. She isn't even thinking about the many things she would like him to do to her sexually. The gunshot didn't cause her to lose any feeling in her lower body. She still has all the receptors and imagining Chuck inside her is just an added incentive.

After she parks in the handicap spot, she reaches across the center console to grab her folded up wheelchair. She opens her door and stretches out the wheelchair before she lifts herself from the car to the wheelchair. She quickly rolls herself to the elevator as she thinks of all the fun she will hopefully have with Chuck. She's going to call him tomorrow and ask him if he is free for dinner some time. She knows it should be him calling her, but she doesn't care how it should be. She just wants to spend time with him.

She gets into her room and sees her two suitcases in the corner. She rolls past them and immediately lifts herself onto her bed. She spreads her arms out as she lies on her back. She sighs loudly like a love-struck teenager as she thinks about Chuck.

/

The next day, Sarah is in a shallow pool and holding onto a bar while kicking her legs to the best of her abilities. Her legs are barely moving at all as they are almost swaying with the flow of water like two floating logs. The therapist is surprisingly nice to her. She seems to invest herself into Sarah's training more than any CIA trainer would.

"Good, good," the therapist muses. "I can see your muscles constricting, which is a good sign they are being used."

"Great," Sarah smiles at her. "So, Shannon, when do you think I'll be able to walk again?"

"I can't make any promises, but I definitely see walking in your future. Maybe even some jogging," Shannon, the therapist, smiles brightly at Sarah. She is in her late twenties to early thirties, strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes. Sarah is slightly surprised at how beautiful the woman is, as Sarah kind of expected a chubby woman in her late fifties with a few bubbling birthmarks on her cheek.

"That's optimistic," Sarah says with a smile as she focuses back on the kicking.

"So, how was your first day in L.A.?" Shannon creates small talk with Sarah so she doesn't focus too hard on her muscles.

"It wasn't bad. I've been to L.A. before, so I didn't get lost or anything. I'm still looking for a place to live though. It's not exactly easy to find somewhere wheelchair accessible," Sarah lets out a laughing snort.

"Yea, but you'll find a place. I know it. If you need any help, feel free to call me."

"Thanks," Sarah says graciously. "And I saw an old friend too," Sarah says slightly shyly as a small blush creeps up her skin, "Chuck."

"An old flame?" An amused smile grows on Shannon's face.

"Not exactly."

"But you like him?"

"Yea, he's a great guy."

"So, missed out on love, huh?" Shannon says as if she knows all about it. "Looking for a second chance?"

"What?" Sarah looks slightly shocked as her eyebrows rise.

"You want to see if you can have what you missed out on before. Is that why you came to L.A.?"

"Well, he was an extra incentive," Sarah grins mischievously.

"So, do you have any hot plans with him yet?" Shannon dons a similar grin.

"Not yet, but he's single. So, there's at least that."

"That's good. Make sure no one takes him before you."

"I may not be good at relationships," Sarah looks at Shannon with determination, "but I'm not letting this one go."

/

Chuck is standing in line at the new family owned coffee shop that just opened up in town. It is fairly crowded, even with a Starbucks right across the street. Chuck is looking at the menu and thanks whatever gods are listening for the sizes being written in English instead of a mixture of French and Italian. He ponders deeply between the iced coffee and the hot coffee. _It is hot today,_ he argues. _But hot coffee is more delicious,_ his conscience replies with a counterpoint. Before Chuck could decide, something bumps into his back; breaking his train of thought.

He turns around to see what it was and a cute brunette in her late twenties smiles apologetically at Chuck. "I'm so sorry," she states profusely. "It's just so crowded in here."

"No problem," Chuck grins at the woman. "That's why I always keep my elbows out," he quips as he holds his elbows outwards in mock defense.

The brunette giggles and looks back into Chuck's eyes. She nearly gets lost in the friendliness swirling in his chocolate eyes.

"I was kind of in the middle of a tough decision before you so *unceremoniously* broke up the argument between my conscience and taste buds," Chuck grins to make sure she knows he is only kidding.

"It's the least I can do," the girl replies happily.

"Great, so iced or hot?" Chuck asks with a smirk.

"Ooo… tough decision," the brunette muses deviously.

"I know, right?"

"It depends… are you going to be taking it to go or drinking here?"

"I haven't thought about it," Chuck shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well, if you're going to take it to go, you don't want to spill hot coffee on yourself," she smiles brightly. "You don't want a large brown stain anywhere on that white shirt of yours."

"True," Chuck agrees with a nod.

"If you're going to enjoy it here, why not get it nice and toasty?"

"Can I just take you home so I can win every argument I get into?" Chuck asks jokingly.

She lets out another adorable giggle that makes Chuck smile. "I don't know how I feel about that one."

"Yea, I thought it might've been a little too stalker-ish."

"Or I could've found it very flattering," she hints with a comical wink.

"Yea," Chuck mindlessly agrees before actually hearing her words. "Wait, what?"

"I'm Tiffany," she sticks out her hand graciously.

"Chuck," he shakes it accordingly. "So, are you going to enjoy your coffee while it is nice and toasty?" Chuck asks mirthfully.

"That's the only way to do it. Plus," she leans closer to him in a conspiratorial whisper, "I get to pretend like I'm a very important person who writes emails on their phone."

Chuck laughs loudly as he looks at all the people glancing up from their cellphones from Chuck's uproarious laugh. They all look back at their phones as if there was never a distraction. "I think I might have to join you on the hot coffee selection…" He smiles brightly at her. "If that's alright with you?" He stammers nervously.

"It's fine with me," she smiles welcomingly at him.

They both enjoyed their coffee as they made small talk. Chuck felt like he was doing a great job because she seemed to be laughing a lot and she even placed her hand on his a few times. As they both finished their coffees, Chuck somehow found the courage to ask her out. She happily agreed to dinner that night.

/

Sarah is wheeling herself into the entrance of her hotel after a day of grocery shopping. She didn't even get a chance to call Chuck and see if he wanted to do anything. She glances at the restaurant again and imagines Chuck sitting there laughing heartwarmingly with… a brunette? Sarah does a double take as she sees Chuck sitting across from a pretty brunette that she has definitely never seen before. If Sarah didn't know any better, she would think they were on a date. _It must just be a friend,_ Sarah tells herself. _You have nothing to worry about._ Sarah finds herself frozen in place as she watches the scene before her.

The woman seems to be very affectionate of Chuck. Her hand has rested upon his several times and she keeps looking at him with a loving look. _Another giant giggle,_ Sarah grits her tooth. As Chuck pays for the bill, the brunette plants a kiss on his lips. _No!_ Sarah shouts internally in fear as her expression drops. _No, no, no. Please, no,_ she feels the tears emerging. She pushes her wheelchair forcefully towards the hotel and into the elevator as quickly as she can before she breaks down in public. A single tear escapes as her mind frets in complete fear of what just unfolded before her eyes.

As she rolls into her room, she throws herself on the bed and the tears finally break the dam and she cries profusely. "No, Chuck," she sobs uncontrollably as her heart shatters into a million pieces. "I'm too late. I lost him." He's all she wants and now he is gone; taken. Her life has nothing left in it. She wants to curl up into a ball and die. "Why did she have to take him of all people? Why did she have to take him from me? It's not fair. No one could love me like this except him!" _Why does this have to happen to me? Why did I wait so long? He's all I've ever wanted… and now he's gone. The man I love is gone._

As the night drew on, Sarah couldn't stop the tears flooding her soft cheeks. Thoughts of seeing Chuck marrying that girl and her losing him forever continued to overflow her mind. _My life is over,_ she thinks dreadfully with utter depression when her phone rings. There are only a select few who know that number. She apathetically rolls to the edge of the bed and grabs her phone. She looks at the picture to see Chuck smiling at her. She kept the same picture she had from the beginning. The image kept her closer to home and she could always stare at it when she needed cheering up. She quickly wipes away her tears when she realizes Chuck is calling her.

She snorts up the mucus forming from the profuse crying. After she feels her voice is somewhat presentable, she answers it. "Hello?"

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Chuck asks with concern after hearing her hoarse voice from all the crying.

"Yea, I'm fine," Sarah responds._ No, I'm not. I lost you to that brunette skank._

"Um… alright," Chuck hesitantly relents. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow night?" Chuck asks completely calm, which surprises him. It just came out so easily as if it is something that is already written in the stars. "We can catch up on what we missed the last few years," he adds to make it sound a little less like a date.

_But I thought he was with that brunette?_ Sarah questions curiously, but she isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Sure," she responds cheerfully. "What time?"

"I was thinking of picking you up at 7:30," he responds sincerely.

"That sounds great," she smiles; really smiles as her mind imagines a date with Chuck where they are almost completely guaranteed not to have any gunfights.

"Alright," Chuck perkily cheers. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, bye Chuck," Sarah's heart has not only melded itself back together but is now brighter than ever before.

"Bye, Sarah."

/

Sarah is ecstatic as she climbs into the rehab pool. Shannon notices Sarah's cheery attitude. "I'm guessing things went well with… Chuck?"

"He asked me out for dinner tonight," Sarah states happily as she starts trying to kick her legs in the pool.

"That's great, Sarah," Shannon smiles at Sarah's happiness. It seems like this Chuck is the only thing in Sarah's life.

"Yep," Sarah perkily cheers. "I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life."

"I'm happy for you," Shannon smiles as she sees Sarah's right leg kick slightly as a small splash resonates around it. Her eyes widen in surprise. "You just kicked!"

"What?" Sarah looks back to see her legs just floating. "I did?"

"You kicked, Sarah," Shannon cheers ecstatically. "I just saw it! You're already progressing."

"That's because I have the best motivation," Sarah says with a dreamy smile as she thinks about her date with Chuck.

/

As Chuck makes his way to Sarah's hotel, he notices the restaurant across the street. He sucks in a breath through clenched teeth as that is the restaurant he was at last night with Tiffany. She was a sweet girl, but didn't connect with Chuck. She laughed a little too much and it just made her feel shallow. He hopes that Sarah didn't notice anything as he parks in the parking lot.

He whistles as he walks with a hop in his step. He has a bouquet of gardenias in his hand and an anxious smile on his elated face. He happily knocks on the door and hears Sarah mumble, "Just a second."

Chuck looks down at his outfit: a buttoned up dress shirt, black slacks, and his trusty Converse All-Star 'Chucks.' He hears the door unlocking and looks up as it opens. His jaw nearly drops when he sees Sarah in a beautiful blue dress that is absolutely stunning.

"Hi," she responds shyly as she enjoys the shocked look on his face.

"Wow, you're beautiful," he states as if he doesn't realize she is sitting right in front of him.

"Thank you," she smiles bashfully. Compliments from Chuck are the best compliments. "Um, I got these for you," he smiles nervously. _What happened to easily asking her out yesterday?_ Chuck asks himself. _Maybe you weren't staring into her beautiful blue eyes when you did it,_ he argues with himself.

"Thank you," she takes them and admires them. "Gardenias… my favorite," she smiles brilliantly at Chuck. He is the only person to have ever gotten her gardenias. "Let me put them in a vase and we can go."

/

The restaurant is dimly lit with a small dance floor and a live band playing. It is a semi-formal four star restaurant and Sarah is surprised by the exquisite gesture of Chuck taking her here. "This place is beautiful," Sarah muses as she looks at the grand chandelier over the center of the restaurant.

"Only the best for my girl," Chuck smiles brightly at her.

_He called me his girl,_ Sarah squeals internally in utter joy as she finds herself feeling like the teenager she missed out on when she was a teen. "Thank you, Chuck," she smiles pleasantly.

The dinner went by quickly with all the small talk about what they missed in each other's lives. Before they realized it, they were already on dessert. As the single slice of red velvet cake found its way to their table, Chuck slid his chair around so he was sitting right next to Sarah. They both happily picked away at the slice of cake while talking lightly.

"So, Morgan's girlfriend is actually pretty?" Sarah asks with slight amazement. Anna was pretty and attractive, but she was a little psychotic.

"Yea, Alex is quite reserved too," Chuck replies casually. "And you'll never believe who her dad is."

"Um…" Sarah furrows her brow as he thinks deeply.

"Casey," Chuck blurts out in a laugh.

Sarah's eyes widen in surprise. "Casey? He has a daughter?"

"Yea, apparently he left his fiancé to join the war but didn't know she was pregnant at the time."

"Wow…" Sarah reminisces about her old partner. He is still the best partner she has ever had… after Chuck. "Do you still keep in contact with Casey?" She asks with slight concern for the big man.

"We talk once in a while," Chuck responds with a shrug. "He lives in Paris with Ilsa."

"Really?" Sarah's eyes jolt open in shock. Casey seemed like someone who would never leave the confines of America for more than a mission.

"Yea, I don't think Casey has ever been so happy before," Chuck smiles as he remembers the big oaf and how much he has evolved from an unemotional gorilla to an absolute sugar bear.

"Ilsa's not Alex's…"

"Oh no," Chuck responds with a chuckle. "Alex's mom moved on from Casey."

"Oh," Sarah drops her head is slight sorrow for Casey.

"Yea, he took it a little hard when he first found out, but Beckman was able to get him into contact with Ilsa and things went *pretty* well," he quips with a big smile to insinuate things went great.

"That's good," Sarah muses. "I'm happy for Casey. So, Alex is good for Morgan?"

"She's great. I don't think I've ever seen Morgan so happy in my life," Chuck responds happily as he forks the last bite of the cake. Sarah's eyes flicker to it and he knows it is a little forward, but he's always had this dream. "She's not only pretty, but she is smart. At least she graduated from college," he states mindlessly as he brings his fork towards Sarah's mouth as if she has a tractor beam that is beaming it towards her.

Sarah's not stupid. She used to be a spy and she still notices many things like how she'll never be able to dance like the few couples on the dance floor, or how the cellist's fingers are calloused. She sees the food making its painstakingly slow venture towards her mouth and she is salivating. Not because the cake is delicious, but because Chuck is about to feed her. As the fork gets to her lips, she happily opens her mouth and captures the piece of cake in her mouth. Chuck gently slides the now spotless fork from her mouth with a giant smile on his face.

"Mmm…" Sarah moans quietly as her eyes fall shut and her head crooks back.

"The cake was good, huh?" He asks with that giant smile of his. He has never seen Sarah so carefree and relaxed. He is quickly taking a liking this Sarah.

"The best cake I've ever had," she replies joyously. _Because you shared it with me,_ she adds in her mind. During the amiable silence, her eyes again fall on the dance floor and the couples merrily dancing with each other. "Chuck?" She asks hesitantly.

"Yea?" He smiles at her.

"I…" She struggles to find the courage to say the words. "I saw you… last night, with some brunette." She tries her best not to let the disappointment seep into her tone.

"Oh," Chuck drops his head shamefully. "I… I'm sorry about that. I didn't know your hotel was right next to the restaurant," he confesses with solemn honesty. "That was a bad idea. I shouldn't have asked her out in the first place. I'm having much more fun with you tonight," he smiles cheekily. "And I see a second date in our future."

"I'm having fun too," Sarah responds as she rubs his arm affectionately. "Thank you for being honest."

"You deserve the truth," he replies in a humble tone as he stares into her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers shyly as her eyes fall onto the dance floor once again. The envy fills inside her at seeing them do something she may not ever be able to do again in her life.

Chuck noticed her eyes were filled with envy when she glanced at the dance floor. Sarah was always into dancing and Chuck knows that she misses the ability to move to the rhythm without a care. "You want to get out of here?" He asks mirthfully. "We can take a stroll and enjoy the cool breeze."

"Sure," she responds with surprise at how Chuck is so amazing and knows just how to please her. _What am I saying, he's Chuck, he can do anything._

"Great," Chuck stands up and moves his chair to give Sarah some more room as they leave side by side. Chuck wanted to push her chair, but she profusely resisted, so he reluctantly relented.

/

Sarah is sitting on the couch in Chuck and Morgan's apartment thinking about the last couple days. The date with Chuck went so blissfully well that he asked her out again and she is happily waiting on his couch while he gets dressed. She was a little too excited about the second date and got there early. Sarah lets herself sink into the couch with tranquil content when Ellie walks in. Both women freeze at seeing each other. Sarah hasn't seen Ellie in three years and Chuck had told her that she was a spy, which she didn't take well. "Hi, Ellie," Sarah smiles shyly.

"What're you doing here?" She demands bitterly with narrowed eyes. "Agent Walker?" She adds in spite.

"I'm here with your brother," Sarah responds truthfully, but she can feel the impending wave of hatred coming.

Ellie narrows her eyes skeptically. "And you're here for good this time? You're not just going to leave him again? You led him on for two years and just left him," Ellie loses her temper as her anger boils over at seeing the woman how gave Chuck so much hope and then took it all away. "He loved you and you just left!"

"I…" Sarah struggles to find the response to reply to Ellie's true words. Ellie's words sting more than Sarah is ready to admit. Sarah's eyes start to gloss over with unshed tears.

"You're back to ruin his life further!" Ellie states in a fit of rage at seeing the woman who ruined Chuck's life. "You don't deserve him!"

"I… I know," Sarah drops her head in shame as she tries to hold back the tears; her lips quivering fitfully. Sarah doesn't feel like she deserves him at all and is constantly afraid that Chuck will find someone better than her and leave her.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you coming back into his life," Ellie spits with pure venom. She knows how forgiving her brother is so she needs to play the voice of reason for him. "You're not welcome here. No one wants you! I think you should leave!" Ellie demands maliciously as she crosses her arms over her chest in a defensive stance.

"I… okay," Sarah mumbles in complete despair and defeat as the tears finally emerge. _No one wants me,_ Sarah reiterates in her mind dejectedly after hearing such harsh words. _Not even Chuck._ She sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes as she reaches for her wheelchair and has to wipe her bleary eyes and tear-soaked cheeks again before weakly pulling herself into the chair' her arms wobbling like jelly as she nearly slips.

Ellie's anger dissipates as she sees Sarah so broken and miserable, then having to climb into the wheelchair. Ellie's wrath at seeing Sarah again caused her to overlook the wheelchair. She didn't know Sarah was handicapped and completely lost her cool. Sarah situates herself in the chair and wipes her eyes and cheeks again, but the heartbroken tears just keep pouring. "I'm sorry," she sobs miserably. "I never wanted to hurt him…" Her voice cracks with anguish and hopelessness. "I… I love him."

Sarah starts rolling towards the exit where Ellie is standing just to the side of when Chuck comes out after hearing the commotion. "What's going on? Ellie?" Chuck asks with a furrowed brow when he sees Sarah's head sunk in her lap as she lazily rolls towards the exit. "Sarah? Where're you going?" He asks curiously.

"I'm not good enough for you," she barely gets out through her quivering lips and tears. "I'll miss you, Chuck."

"Wait!" Chuck runs over to Sarah and wheels her back into the apartment. "Ellie," Chuck looks up with a deathly glare that Ellie has never seen before, "what did you say?"

"She's…" Ellie, for the first time in her life, is fumbling over her words at the glare Chuck is giving her. "She broke your heart! How could you just let her back into your life?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," Chuck retorts angrily as he kneels by Sarah and lifts her lowered head by her chin with a gentle fist.

"She's just going to break your heart again!" Ellie argues fiercely.

"Not this time," Chuck states with pure conviction as he wipes the tears from Sarah's cheeks. "Everything is going to be fine," he whispers humbly to the depressed blonde. "I should've talked with her first. I'm sorry, Sarah." He wraps his arms around her and she quickly forms to him; her arms around him. She sniffles as her mouth is pressed into his shoulder. "Ellie, we'll talk later," Chuck states boldly with a hint of venom. "Right now, Sarah and I are going out."

/

Chuck and Sarah are just getting back after the date. They went to a small Italian restaurant and the food was delicious. They then took a long stroll around Echo Park. Chuck drives her back to her hotel and walks her to her room. As they get to the door, Sarah opens it and then smiles brightly at Chuck. "Thank you for the lovely date," she states joyously.

"I think I have to thank you," he replies with just as much joy. "I don't think I've ever had such a fun date."

"Me neither," Sarah responds as a silence falls upon them. Sarah is hoping for a kiss, but she cannot do it herself because she is confined to the wheelchair and she can only hope Chuck is reading her thoughts.

He wants to kiss her so badly. He hasn't kissed those precious soft lips of hers in three years, and that was only for cover. His only stipulation is that he is afraid to go too far too quickly and doesn't want to scare her away.

"Well," Sarah struggles not to sigh sadly, "goodnight, Chuck." She starts rolling herself into her hotel room.

"Sarah?" Chuck's bold voice stops her and she spins around. As she sees him, he leans forward and captures her lips with his while both his hands caress her cheeks. She lets her lips part just enough for his tongue to enter and she lets him taste her because she knows he is going to let her taste him.

Their lips hold their connection as they explore each other's mouths. Sarah is in complete ecstasy to be kissed by Chuck's soft, succulent lips that she has craved for so long.

Chuck has never felt such an intense excitement as his lips mold to her sweet, luscious lips that he has dreamed about kissing for years.

They finally break the kiss and Chuck opens his eyes to see Sarah smiling wonderfully as she slowly opens her eyes. "Goodnight, Sarah," he says with a slightly labored breath from the long kiss and the excitement.

"Goodbye, Chuck," Sarah responds in a similar out-of-breath tone.

/

The next two weeks went by in flash. They went on a few more dates and just hung out together. Sarah's rehab has been going great and she has even gotten to the point of nearly standing. They've yet to actually have sex, but Sarah isn't deterred. Yes, she hasn't had sex in ages and has fantasized about Chuck, but she just enjoys spending time with him.

Sarah is gathered at the dinner table with Ellie, Devon, Chuck, Morgan, and Alex. They were all so sincere to her and Chuck defended any doubts they had about her reappearance. Even Ellie has relinquished her torment on the blonde and has become more friendly and open. "Ellie, dinner was fantastic as usual," Sarah compliments graciously.

"Thank you, Sarah," Ellie replies with a pleasant smile. "It's really good to see you. We've all missed you."

"I missed you too," Sarah responds as she takes Chuck's hand into hers. He gives her an affectionate squeeze as he stares lovingly into her sapphire orbs. She returns the stare when a sobbing toddler breaks their gaze.

"Oh, it looks like baby Clara is up," Devon quickly stands up and heads for Clara's room.

"It is great to have you back, Sarah," Morgan says with a sincere smile. "Now Chuck is no longer the third wheel," he quips lightheartedly. Yes, if anyone would've said Chuck was going to be the third wheel with Morgan involved, he would've laughed, but it actually ended up like that.

"That's the idea," Sarah responds happily as she gives Chuck a peck on the cheek.

"Well, it's working," Alex smiles at how in love Sarah is with Chuck. Sarah and Alex have become good friends and no one has chastised Sarah about her spy life because Chuck has defended her so well. Morgan actually finds it pretty cool and constantly pleads to see Sarah throw a knife with precision that would rival the protagonists in the Expendables. It doesn't help that Chuck hypes up her skills whenever it comes up.

"Yes it is," Chuck says as he smiles lovingly at Sarah.

After the copious amounts of wine, Sarah had a nice rosy-cheek smile brewing and Chuck wouldn't let her drive home. She acted like she didn't want to stay, but he wouldn't let up so she quickly gave in. They've yet to sleep in the same bed and tonight's going to be the first time. Sarah isn't drunk or even buzzed; the spy life taught her to hold her liquor, but Chuck doesn't need to know that. Sarah had actually secretly planned to drink enough that Chuck's chivalry would not let her leave and make her stay at his place.

Sarah changes into her sleepwear in the bathroom. She has a surprise for Chuck… something she's wanted to show him since the minute she bought them nearly a year ago. She rolls into his bedroom; the Tron poster still on the wall and the same nerdy homey atmosphere. She really missed his room and him, who is lying on the bed with the covers pooled at his feet.

"Do you need any help?" Chuck asks kindly as he sees her roll in.

"I got it," Sarah responds with a cheerful tone. "So, Chuck… dark side or light side?"

"What?" He furrows his brow as he gets a good look at the shirt he is wearing, one of his old Stanford shirts with the large Red 'S' and the Cardinal tree behind it. _Damn, she makes that shirt look sexy,_ his eyes widen slightly.

"Light side or dark side?" She questions innocently with a hint of mischievousness.

"Is this some kind of Jedi mind trick?"

"Just answer the question," Sarah has to hold in the laughter building inside her.

"Light side?" He answers unsurely.

"So, you're a good boy then," Sarah happily lifts herself onto the bed; Chuck getting a brief glimpse of her blue underwear. She rolls over to him and lifts her shirt up to show him her underwear as she lies on her stomach and shakes her ass to the best of her ability. "Thank god you didn't pick the dark side," she quips as his jaw drops at seeing her limited edition Star Wars underwear. There is a blue lightsaber pointing downwards over a background that fades from blue to white on the front side while the backside of the underwear contains the Death Star right in the center with a background that fades red to white.

Chuck literally stands there frozen in place as he cannot tears his eyes from her underwear. She spins onto her back to show him the light side and his eyes follow the blue lightsaber with precise accuracy as it recedes between her legs. He has never seen something so sexy in his life. He may've just lost all inhibitions that Sarah herself didn't already crumble immediately. Sarah studies the expression on his face as she may or may not see drool seeping from his slightly dropped jaw.

"Marry me," he mumbles in complete shock and awe as he cannot even create coherent sentences of more than two words.

"Okay," Sarah rolls into his arms and hugs onto his chest; her head nestled in his warmth.

"You're the most amazing person ever," Chuck responds as he slowly fades back into reality. "Where'd you get those?"

"A girl's gotta have her secrets," she responds lightheartedly as she continues to cuddle into him.

"Well, it's the single greatest underwear I have ever seen," he wraps his arms around her and she nearly moans from the great encapsulating warmth.

They hold each other for a few minutes when Sarah shyly whispers his name, "Chuck?"

"Yea?"

"I'm serious," she coyly buries her face into his chest. "I'll marry you."

Chuck doesn't know how to respond to that. The Sarah he once knew would never even mention marriage and probably never take the plunge, but this Sarah just told him she wanted to marry him. He is excited to know that, but he is slightly scared as he doesn't know if they're ready yet. He definitely loves her and he thinks she loves him, but they haven't even consummated their relationship and they've only been dating for just over two weeks. He doesn't respond to her words as he doesn't know what to say, so he just kisses the top of her head and holds her closer to him.

Sarah climbs up his body and kisses him on the lips. "I love you, Chuck," she whispers humbly but with the power of one thousand decibels. She smiles subtly at him as she gauges his reaction.

He is shocked to hear it from her, but he thought she felt that way and it is a relief to hear her verbalize it. "I love you too, Sarah," he responds in a similar tone as he presses his lips to hers. "I've loved you since the first day I met you."

"Me too," she kisses him again with slight sadness as thoughts of what she missed out on pollute her mind. If she didn't leave Chuck, then she wouldn't have been crippled and she would've probably already been married and content with him.

"Don't," Chuck demands in a soft whisper as he strokes the stray hairs from her face. "It's not your fault. I wouldn't trade a single moment of my life because it is so perfect right now."

"But I hurt you, Chuck," Sarah confesses in utter sadness as she drops her head in shame. "I hurt you so much… the man I love."

"And I hurt you too…" Chuck sighs as he continues to hold her tighter to let her know he is there for her. "We both made mistakes, but I've never been happier in my life then with you in my arms."

"Me neither," Sarah finds herself often agreeing profusely with Chuck's words as she squeezes him tightly and kisses him on the lips.

The kiss quickly turns heated as Sarah's tongue demands entrance into his mouth and he splits his lips to give her access. As her tongue ventures through every crevice of his mouth, her hand slides under his boxers and she slides her palm over his erection. As she is about to grip the large member, his hand grasps her wrist and gently retracts it from his boxers.

"Sarah," he whispers as they break the passionate kiss, "please… not yet." She gazes at him with confusion and slight anguish swirling in the blue oceans at Chuck not wanting her sexually. "I… I do want this. I want you," he states seriously with confidence. "I just… I really like how our relationship is progressing and don't want to do anything we'll regret," he confesses humbly, but Sarah can tell there is something else.

"I…" Sarah is disappointed that he doesn't want her and she feels a heavy weight crush her heart, but she doesn't force him. "Okay, Chuck. I'll wait for however long it takes… because I love you," she hugs him tightly and nestles her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he mumbles solemnly. "I just need time," he whispers humbly as he kisses the top of her head. Sarah snuggles deeper into him as she is content with just sleeping in his arms.

/

Another week passes and Chuck still hasn't gotten intimate with Sarah. It is starting to become disheartening to her and stirring up ridiculous thoughts of negligence. Sarah climbs out of the chair and onto Chuck's bed. He smiles at her as she rolls into his arms. She loves sleeping in his arms. She kisses him on the lips and she runs her hand along his bare chest under his shirt. "Sarah," he warns humbly.

"Why not?" Sarah demands in frustration as she loses her temper. "Why can't we just have sex? I can still feel pleasure, Chuck! Why don't you want me?" She shudders sadly as tears prick her eyes. "Am I not good enough for you?" She asks in a quiet solemn tone. "Do you not love me?" She sobs quietly. "You don't want me, do you?" Her lips quiver fretfully in fear of her words being true. "I knew it," she cries into the pillow in utter devastation.

Chuck is shocked by her outburst and sadness. She has completely misjudged his hesitance to sex. "Sarah," he humbly rubs her back, "I love you. And I do want you. It's just…"

"What?" Sarah asks through her bleary eyes as she looks up at him.

"I… I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," he confesses shamefully. "You don't have full motion yet and I don't want to do something you're uncomfortable with."

"I'll never have full mobility, Chuck," Sarah responds honestly. "And I want this… I want you." She takes his hand and puts it under her underwear so his hand is on her vagina. "Please, Chuck. I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too," Chuck agrees in a whisper as he takes control of his hand and slides two fingers inside her; his inhibitions gone after feeling the soft velvety folds of Sarah.

She shudders with pleasure as she smiles at him. "It's been a while," she whispers shyly. "Please be gentle."

"I will," he ghosts his breath over her ear as he gently pumps his fingers inside her.

She is quickly heating up from his rhythmic pumping until she stops his hand. "Chuck," she looks at him with raw emotion and determination, "make love to me."

He retracts his hand and gently peels her underwear from her waist. As he slides them off her ankles, he gazes at the most gorgeous sight in the world. Sarah has a subtle grin on her face as she watches in awe as he pulls her shirt over her head. As he rests the shirt on the corner of the bed, he looks upon the most gorgeous sight in the world, which somehow just got more beautiful. Chuck can see the golden halo formed by the angel's blonde hair. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world," Chuck declares reverently in complete admiration. He may've fantasized about Sarah once or twice or forty-seven times, but no fantasy could ever beat the real thing because she is absolutely perfect from her mesmerizing sapphire eyes to her ample pert breasts to her thin taut stomach to her smooth honeyed vagina to her long silky legs.

Chuck sits on his knees by her side as he sensually rubs her stomach while pushing stray hairs on her face behind her ear. "I love you, Sarah," he declares in a soft, yet powerful tone that leaves no argument to his dedication to this angel before him.

Sarah is in wonderment by his heartfelt declaration, his compliments, and his overall appreciation of her. "I love you too," she mimics his tone with the same passive powerful tone.

/

The blinding light from the sun finds its way onto Sarah's glowing smile while she is sleeping. She tries to nestle her face deeper into her pillow, but it is unforgiving and warm. She relents and opens a lazy eye to see her tan pillow is actually chuck's upper chest and her bare breasts are against his bare chest. Delicious memories of last night flood her mind and she smiles foolishly as she remembers the amazing pleasure Chuck gave her. His left hand is still holding onto her right ass cheek as she rests on his chest. She's never been so spent after a night of pleasure. It was so much more than sex because she loves Chuck. Their love for each other magnified the pleasure to a level off the charts.

She leans her head up and kisses him on the chin. He stirs subtly and she smiles at him, "good morning, Chuck."

"Good morning, my love," he looks down at her always dazzling blue eyes. His other hand finds its way onto her lonely left ass cheek and they get acquainted as he pulls her head up to his level and passionately kisses her. "Last night was…"

"Amazing," they both contently sigh in unison.

/

Chuck is a little scared and worried. He doesn't know what Sarah's answer is going to be, but he wants this. This is something that feels right. Chuck sees Sarah roll into the kitchen with a content smile after sleeping over for the fourth time this week. She is in her nightie and it shows a generous amount of her long legs. "Hi, Sarah," Chuck smiles at her.

"Hi, Chuck," she responds with a matching smile.

"Um," his smile falters as he finds it tough to ask this question, "Sarah? I was just wondering… would you like to um… well, um, move in with me?" Chuck looks down in embarrassment and misses the brilliant smile on her face. "It's just, I like spending time with you and you're here most of the time and wasting money on your hotel room and…"

"Chuck," Sarah captures his attention in a commanding tone. He looks up to see the glowing smile on her face, "I'd love to move in with you."

"Really?" His demeanor instantly becomes cheery as he grins gleefully.

"Yes, I love you and I love spending time with you."

"Oh thank you!" Chuck jumps out of his chair and pulls Sarah into a deep loving kiss. "I love you so much. You won't regret this," he stammers like a child who just got permission for his first sleepover.

Sarah just smiles childishly at Chuck's comical antics. She loves this man more than anything in the world.

/

Chuck walks out of the bathroom with his sleeves rolled up and into his room to see Sarah lying completely nude on his bed. "The bath is ready, my princess," he quips with a large smile at the beautiful sight before him as he delivers a gentle kiss to her forehead as she smiles up at him.

"Can you carry me?" She asks with the most adorable pout as she extends her arms out for her man.

"Not fair," Chuck whines and Sarah laughs victoriously. He scoops her up in his arms and her legs dangle over his right arm while her head rests on his left arm. Her arms wrap around his neck and she loves Chuck's soft touch on her bare skin. He smiles down at her as he carries her into the bathroom and gently lowers her into the luxurious tub that is filled with bubbles that would put a professional spa to shame.

Sarah moans as she is engulfed in the warm soapy water. As Chuck's arms lower all the way into the water, he retracts them and Sarah gently sinks to the bottom, but her bare breasts and head emerge through the bubbles as if she is only covered by a heavenly cloud. "Join me," she demands sincerely in a soft whisper.

"I'm good," Chuck humbly replies as he puts his hands up in a placating manner.

Please," she begs with that adorable pout that Chuck cannot resist. "I can't do my legs… or back."

"I hate you sometimes," Chuck immediately gives in to her game with a giant grin.

"I love you too," she happily states as he strips and slides in behind her. She contently rests her head on his chest as his hands find their way to her front side and he takes amazing care of her various needs.

/

Sarah has been training excessively to get her mobility back. She has yet to walk or stand up, but has come close to it many times. The training with Shannon has also gone well. She has been kicking harder and harder each day because she knows that she has a loving boyfriend to come home to. She is sitting on the couch in Chuck's—their apartment. She still smiles as she remembers him asking her to move in. Chuck and Morgan walk in the front door after their day at work and Sarah smiles at them, "hey guys."

"Hey Sarah," Morgan smiles sincerely before heading for the kitchen for his daily grape soda on the rocks.

"Hey honey," Chuck says as he walks towards her to get his 'after a long day at work' kiss.

Sarah sees his advancement towards her and she uses all her strength to push herself to her feet. She wobbles slightly but holds herself in a standing position as she stretches her arms out to balance herself like a trapeze act.

"Oh my god," Chuck freezes in shock less than a foot away from her. "You're standing!" He shouts excitedly.

Sarah tries to take a step towards him, but isn't strong enough as she falls forward. She quickly grabs onto the first thing she can, which just happens to be Chuck's neck. Her arms wrap around Chuck's neck and her face crashes into his chest.

"Sarah!" He exclaims as he looks down at her. "You were just standing!"

"I know, but I'm kind of slipping here," she manages to get out as she slides farther down his body.

"Oh, sorry," Chuck manly lifts her by her hips and pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. "I'm so happy! I can't believe you were actually standing!"

"I know," Sarah happily replies as she revels in Chuck's arms. He presses his lips to hers and they exchange love and passion.

"That was awesome, Sarah!" Morgan shouts from the kitchen, who saw the whole thing over the bar.

"Thanks, Morgan," Sarah smiles sincerely before looking back to Chuck. "You can put me down now."

"Oh, right," Chuck realizes he is still holding Sarah in his arms. He gently lays her back on the couch. "You're so amazing, Sarah!"

She just smiles proudly from the couch as she loves seeing how excited Chuck is over something she's accomplished.

/

"So, Sarah," Shannon conjectures at the rehab facility, "how have things been with Chuck?"

"They're amazing!" Sarah exclaims happily. "I'm living with him and he's the greatest guy."

"I need to meet this Chuck," Shannon muses with a grin for her friend's happiness.

"You should," Sarah smiles as her mind retracts back to thoughts about Chuck and his cute brown curls and sweet loving personality. "I was even able to stand… and I almost walked!"

"Really?" Shannon's eyes widen is surprise. "That's great, Sarah. I told you you'd be walking soon enough."

"You did," Sarah nods as she works on lifting her legs from a seated position.

/

Chuck is sitting on the couch with Sarah cuddled into his side while the television plays mindlessly in the background. Sarah revels I his warmth as she wheedles herself deeper into him. He impulsively wraps an arm around her shoulders while he is watching the television. Sarah smiles at his impulsive movement as she rests her head on his chest.

"Sarah?" Chuck asks suddenly; breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yea?" She looks up at him with consternation.

"Can you tell me how you got shot?" He asks in a quiet tone as he feels slightly embarrassed. "I just want to know what happened."

"Um…" Sarah doesn't know why it is hard to explain because he deserves to know. "I… I was with my partner. He… we were made and were being shot at when we got to the van." Sarah pauses as she swallows a lump in her throat. "I opened the door and he jumped in before me. As I was getting in…" Another lump forms in Sarah's throat. "I was hit by a stray bullet… right in the spine." She falls silent in horrific reminiscing.

"It's okay," Chuck humbly consoles her as he runs his comforting hand along her back. "Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore. I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Sarah chokes out, "it's okay. I wanted you to know," she smiles up at him; unshed tears glistening in her sapphire orbs.

"Thank you for telling me," Chuck whispers humbly. "It means a lot to me. I'm sorry for what happened." He pulls her closer to him.

"It's okay, Chuck," she smiles at him. "I'm perfectly content with my life now. And the past is the past," she quips with a tiny smirk.

"So you got Professor X-ed then?" Chuck grins amusedly to raise Sarah's spirits.

"What?" Sarah furrows her brow.

"Professor X-ed," Chuck states simply. "Charles Xavier; school for the gifted; X-Men?" He adds the last one weakly because he knew her knowledge of Marvel comics was futile.

Sarah just shakes her head unknowingly.

"Wow," Chuck smiles amusedly at his girlfriend, "we need to watch X-Men: First Class. Professor X, he gets shot in the lower spine and it paralyzes him from the waist down. It's a pretty good movie compared to the three blockbuster busts they made before it."

"Okay," Sarah just grins foolishly as the only thoughts in her mind are cuddling with Chuck on the couch as they watch this X-Men movie. It is probably about a bunch of men who wear tights with a big 'X' on them.

/

"Alright, Sarah," Shannon directs with a supporting hand on Sarah's left side while Chuck is on her right, "I want you to walk slowly."

"Alright," Sarah hesitantly takes a step and nearly falls over but is held up by Shannon and Chuck's strong arms.

"It's alright, keep trying," Shannon encourages with an upbeat tone.

"You got this, babe," Chuck emboldens with a charming smile.

"Okay," Sarah tries to take a step again and wavers on her left foot as her right foot lands back on the ground a few inches forward.

"That's it," Shannon exclaims. "Keep going."

"You're doing it Sarah! You're walking," Chuck is so overjoyed that he has to fight back the tears as Sarah lifts her left foot off the ground and steps forward. Sarah takes another step and her balance increases with each subsequent step.

"I'm walking!" Sarah proclaims with joy.

"You're amazing, Sarah," Chuck smiles at how joyous Sarah is and what she has accomplished. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Chuck," Sarah turns and steps into his arms as she plants a juicy kiss on his lips.

Shannon watches in admiration for Sarah's happiness and it makes her appreciate all the little things she's done in her life. "I know you're going to want to continue to walk, Sarah, but you don't want to wear yourself out," Shannon warns with a bright smile. "Take it easy and make sure someone is around when you do try to walk."

"I will," Sarah smiles as she spins and rests her back on Chuck's chest; his arms wrapping around her waist securely. "Thank you, Shannon. I couldn't have done this without you."

"As you said before, you had the perfect motivation," Shannon winks at Chuck.

"That I do," Sarah molds to Chuck's embrace.

/

Sarah wakes up in her favorite position: nude in Chuck's warm arms as she rests on his bare chest. Chuck's hand slides down her entire body from her neck to her ass. "Good morning, honey," he whispers into her ear; his warm breath causing perspiration on her ear.

"Good morning, sweetie," Sarah replies sleepily as she reaches up and kisses him on the lips. "Do you have work today?"

"I'm the boss," he smiles smugly at her. "I can go in any time I want."

"Good," Sarah plants a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick and then when I get back, I want to have crazy passionate sex," she winks seductively at him as she scoots to the edge of the bed and hangs her legs over the edge. _You got this,_ she encourages herself.

"You need any help?" Chuck asks sweetly.

"No, thank you. I got this," she responds casually as she pushes herself to her feet and into a standing position. Chuck's gaze falls onto her perfectly shaped buttocks and a foolish grin forms on his face… he's only a man after all. She slowly and methodically takes a step with her right foot first. She follows that with a left step. She watches her feet the entire time as Chuck watches with an admired smile.

"You're doing great, Sarah," he encourages with honest words.

"And you're the—ah!" She wobbles unevenly as she uses the doorframe to hold herself up.

"Sarah!" Chuck jumps out of bed at a remarkable speed.

"I got it, Chuck," she looks at him with a pleasant smile as she readjusts her stance to continue. "I was going to say that you're the best."

"And I don't want the girl that I love to get hurt," he stands behind her and shadows her to make sure she doesn't get injured by falling as she steadily walks to the bathroom. "You think we should put some clothes on?" He asks as they emerge into the hallway after making sure the coast is clear. They don't want to inadvertently flash Alex or Morgan.

"We're just going to take them back off," Sarah replies casually as if it is all for a good cause. "We're saving time."

"Good point," Chuck kisses the side of her neck.

"That's not making it any easier," Sarah groans out as his mere kiss weakens her knees.

"Sorry," Chuck lifts his lips off her neck.

/

Sarah and Chuck are lying on a blanket atop a grass lawn that looks over the small body of water. Sarah is cuddled snugly in his arms and there is a picnic basket at their feet. The wheelchair is in the car just in case because Sarah was able to walk the fifty feet to their picnic site. "This is really nice, Chuck," Sarah muses as she gives him a peck on the lips.

"Yea, it's quite surprising that right in the center of L.A. there is a beautiful place like this," Chuck responds with a content smile. Sarah lets her head rest on his chest as she looks up at the varying clouds skiing along the bright blue sky.

"Chuck, I don't want this to end," Sarah states in a quiet feared tone.

"We can lay here as long as you want," Chuck replies casually as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"I mean all of this," Sarah elaborates from the heart in a quivering tone. "Being with you… loving you. This is like a dream, Chuck. A dream I'm afraid I'm going to wake up from and be back in the wheelchair and all alone," the waterworks begin with trickles along her cheeks. "If it is a dream, I don't want it to end. I don't want to wake up."

"Sarah," Chuck tightens his hold around her as he whispers humbly, "this isn't a dream. This is the life you always deserved. The life you always wanted."

She turns in his arms so she is looking down at him; a brilliant smile counteracting the tears. "I have always wanted this… from the moment I met you, I wanted this. I wanted you."

"And now you have me," he reminds her with a soft kiss to her forehead. "And I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Sarah." He grins playfully at her as he declares the ultimatum, "I hope you're alright with that."

"I'll manage," she returns the playful smile and then devours his lips in a passionate array of kissing.

/

Chuck is sitting across from Sarah at a fancy restaurant. The lights are dimmed to give off a romantic atmosphere along with the orchestra playing tranquil music. The dinner went by with ease and the food was delicious. Sarah even snuck a few bites of his food and she repaid him by feeding him her food. Chuck is nervous for no righteous reason. He already knows she wants this and doesn't understand why it is so hard to finally ask it. She even said yes already. Chuck wipes down his face as he removes the small contraption that has been burning a hole in his pocket the entire dinner.

"Chuck?" Sarah asks with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Chuck smiles at his girlfriend. Even though she isn't a spy, she still retained the ability to read people and she can read him like a children's picture book. "Everything is perfect," Chuck gives her his always dazzling smile. "You ready to go home?"

"Yep," Sarah smiles at the proposition. Ever since she has been able to walk, she's enjoyed doing it and has almost no trouble walking anymore. There is a very subtle limp and she cannot quite run yet, but walking is something she really enjoys. Because of her joy of walking, they walked to the restaurant.

The two lovers happily walk home with their hands interlaced; Sarah pressed against his side. The night air is a pleasant coolness that creates the perfect weather and atmosphere for a couple to walk among. As they turn into the Echo Park apartment complex, they find themselves at the infamous fountain that has held so many meaningful conversations; positive and negative. But this conversation, more appropriately, proposal, is going to set the bar higher than any of those past conversations and forever immortalize the fountain as a highly regarded landmark in their lives.

Chuck stops them at the fountain and he smiles at Sarah. She smiles back as she curiously wonders why he stopped her. "Sarah," he speaks in a quiet meaningful tone, "I love you."

"And I love you," Sarah happily responds, but he is still gravely serious.

"I always dreamed that one day I would get to do this," he whispers in a humble powerful tone. "I know you've already agreed, but I want to make it official. I love you and I love spending my time with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sarah." He drops to a knee and reveals the small red box.

Sarah knows exactly what this is. She watched way too many romance films while sulking over her loss of mobility and at the time, what she thought was the loss of a chance at love. She shouldn't be excited and scared and ecstatic and amazed and jovial, but she cannot help it. She had never thought her life could become so perfect and Chuck is always raising that level of perfection. Her eyes start to water with absolute joy as her heart beats in her eardrums in a rhythm of absolute love.

"Sarah, will you marry me and become my wife?" He reveals the ring to her with a charming smile.

Sarah could swear she heard a 'whaaaaa' sound when the box opened and the moonlight reflected off the gorgeous silver ring. "Yes, Chuck," she merrily responds with utter bliss.

"I've always wanted to do this," he murmurs in joy as he slides the ring onto her long smooth finger. As it fits securely around her finger, he stands up with a giant smile. She pulls him into her arms and her lips crash into his. Their kiss starts heating up and Sarah's loins burn with unending passion for the man who she is going to marry and spend the rest of her life with.

"Take me to bed," she breathes heavily from the passionate kiss. "I want to make love as an engaged couple."

Chuck doesn't even have to respond verbally as Sarah's legs curl around his waist and he secures her to his chest as he takes her to their apartment.

/

Clara Woodcomb happily giggles as she spins around in her cute little white sundress and flower hair band; her brunette hair an exact replica of her mother's. She lets out another adorable giggle as she grabs a handful of the flowers in the basket around her arm. She happily throws the flowers in the air as she skips through the aisle; the flowers floating down like a soft peaceful snow that only the gods could create. Everyone watches her in admiration and joy at the sweet little girl as she skips along carefree tossing the flowers up in the air. As she gets to the end of the aisle, she sees a row of pretty women in blue dresses and quickly spots her mother standing there with the biggest smile on her face. Clara happily runs up to her mother and Ellie scoops up the little child in absolute delight.

"How was I mommy?" Clara asks with a bright smile that only carefree children can have.

"You were perfect," Ellie kisses Clara on the forehead; everyone looks upon the interaction of mother and daughter with approval and reverence.

"She's adorable," Shannon whispers from Ellie's right side.

"Thank you," Ellie smiles back at the strawberry blonde.

The crowd of people fall silent as the bride to be appears. Sarah, in her white puffy wedding dress, takes her walk down the aisle as everyone watches with widened eyes at her beauty and elegance. But the only eyes that matter to her are the two that are standing at the end of the aisle. Her man, Charles Irving Bartowski, is dressed in a black tuxedo that could rival even the best spies in the world, but his smile trumps everything. It is the biggest smile she has ever seen and she loves it. She looks to the women on her left to see Ellie holding Clara followed by Shannon and Carina. Her eyes scan over to the right side to see Chuck standing there with an anxious admiring smile with Devon standing next to him followed by one former Colonel John Casey, and Stephen J. Bartowski, codenamed Orion and the father of the most amazing man in the world. The similarity between all of these people is the approving content smiles across their faces that are unrivaled.

Sarah finally makes her way to the altar where Chuck is waiting with his hands out for her to take. She happily interlaces her fingers in his as Morgan opens the book in front of him. Morgan recites the customary words that go along with a wedding until they get to their vows. Chuck happily lets Sarah say her vows first.

"Chuck," Sarah starts as she already has to fight the joyous tears from escaping, "you're the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. You're a gift… a gift I never dreamed I could want and every day I will show you that you're a gift that I deserve. You make me the best person I could ever hope to be and I want to spend and learn and love the rest of my life with you," she states purely from the heart as she gazes into his eyes lovingly.

Chuck just stands there slightly slack jawed at the beautiful heartfelt words of Sarah Lisa Walker; soon to be Bartowski. They are something he never imagined hearing and he doesn't know how to respond to such perfection. "How am I supposed to top that?" Chuck pouts in a whisper. Sarah's smile magnifies at his words. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but how do I express the depth of my love for you? Or my dreams for our future? Or the fact that I will fight for you every day? Or that our kids will be like little superheroes with little capes," he smiles at her and she lets out a tiny giggle at his words; her eyes now glassier than the Louvre. "Words can't express the love I have for you so… no vows." He falls silent as he ponders his words and Sarah lets out a contented sigh. "I'll just prove it to you," he declares humbly, "for the rest of our lives." He lets out a sigh of happiness. "You can count on me," he states with pure conviction.

"Perfect," Sarah muses with a blissful smile.

"Do you… Charles Bartowski," Morgan chokes up with tears as he tries to move along the wedding. He sniffles loudly to hold in the emotions to get through this last part. "Take this woman to be… your lawfully… wedded wife?"

Chuck smiles at his wife; his life perfect at this very moment. With all the conviction in his body, he answers, "I do."

"And do you take this man…" Morgan continues with glassy eyes.

"I do," Sarah simply states much to Morgan's relief as she squeezes Chuck's hands affectionately.

"By the power invested in me," Morgan preaches, "by the Intergalactic Federation of Planets…" Sarah lets out a very short giggle as her life cannot be more perfect than it is now. "I now pronounce you," Morgan bows, "Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Mommy," Clara interrupts the silence with an adorable whine as she wipes a joyous tear from Ellie's cheek, "don't cry."

Chuck and Sarah both look over to the teary-eyed mother with the most delighted expression holding her cute daughter in her arms; a huge grin growing on the newlywed's faces. Everyone giggles joyously at the young child's interruption.

Chuck and Sarah lock eyes again. "Come here," Chuck commands in a soothing tone and Sarah walks up to him. He cups both her cheeks as he reels her in for a kiss of unconditional love. Applause erupts through the church. As they pull back from the kiss, Chuck spins her down and trails kisses along her neck, eliciting giggles from the now officially and ecstatically married blonde.

/

The wedding party is in full motion and everyone is happily chatting, eating, and drinking at their tables. The music is resonating to create a calm and content atmosphere. Chuck and Sarah are sitting at their table with their closest friends and family surrounding them. Casey walks up to Sarah with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. "Congratulations, Walker," Casey states simply as he salutes with his drink.

"It's Bartowski now," she responds with a mirthful smile. "But thank you, John. I'm glad you could be here. It means a lot to both of us…" Sarah lowers her head to gather her courage. "And thank you for keeping him safe when I wasn't there."

"I'm just glad you're here for good this time," Casey grunts amusedly. "He's a good guy and you both deserve this…" He sees the glimmering admiration and amusement forming in her eyes. "Just let him wear the pants once in a while," Casey smirks and walks away with his glass of Johnny Walker Black Label in his hand. "Thanks for the open bar," he raises the glass up to show his appreciation as he disappears into the party.

Sarah smiles in complete glee at hearing Casey's few, but powerful words. She looks at her husband chatting with Morgan and her smile only grows. She gives him a peck on the cheek and he gazes at her with absolute love as he snakes an arm around her waist while continuing his chat with Morgan.

"Unkie Chuck! Unkie Chuck!" Clara shouts gleefully as she pushes herself in between the married couple and starts tugging on Chuck's shirt.

Sarah smiles at the adorable little girl; thoughts of having her own little brown haired, brown eyed girl filling her mind. Sarah scoops the adorable child into her hands and sits her on her lap. "Hey, Clara," Sarah smiles brightly at the young girl as she plants a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Auntie Sarah, I need to tell Unkie Chuck somfing," Clara demands with a cute tiny pout.

"Let's see if we can get Uncle Chuck's attention," Sarah turns towards Chuck and plops Clara into his lap. Chuck's words die on his mouth as he smiles down at the little bundle of joy on his lap.

"Hi, Clara," he smiles brightly at his niece.

"Unkie Chuck, mommy told me to say it's time," Clara explains blithely as she doesn't know what the meaning behind the words are.

Chuck smiles reverently at the young girl. "Thank you, Clara," he presses a quick kiss to her forehead. "Tell, mommy thank you for me."

"Okay," Clara hops off Chuck's lap and runs away with a carefree hop in her step.

The relaxing music comes to an end and it switches to a melodic piano rhythm.

Chuck stands up and offers his hand to his lovely bride. "May I have this dance?" He asks with a charming smile.

Sarah hesitantly takes his hand and he pulls her up to her feet; her smile still brilliant as ever. They walk hand in hand onto the now empty dance floor as the song begins.

_Unforgettable…_

Chuck takes Sarah's right hand in his in an outstretched position and wraps his left arm around her waist. Her left hand grasps his shoulder and their bodies mold to one another.

_That's what you are…_

They slowly sway to the rhythm of the soul music as they shuffle their feet in perfect synchronization.

_Unforgettable…_

_Though near or far…_

_Like a song of love…_

_That clings to me…_

They both pull each other tighter as they cling onto each other with pure love.

_How the thought of you does things to me…_

_Never before…_

_Has someone… _

_Been more…_

_Unforgettable…_

Sarah looks down at her feet to make sure she doesn't mess up because this is the first time she's ever danced since the injury.

_In every way…_

_And forever more…_

_That's how you'll stay…_

_That's why darling…_

_It's incredible…_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I'm…_

_Unforgettable too…_

Chuck removes his hand from her hip and places it under her lowered chin. He gently lifts her head up so their eyes meet. "You're doing wonderful," he whispers encouragingly. She smiles at him as they sway to the melodic intermission of the song; their eyes not breaking their gaze again.

_Unforgettable…_

_In every way…_

_And forever more…_

_That's how you'll stay…_

_That's why darling…_

_It's incredible…_

_That someone so unforgettable…_

_Thinks that I'm…_

_Unforgettable too._

As the song comes to a close, Sarah wraps her arms around Chuck's neck and pulls herself in for a kiss. His hands wrap around her lower back to support her as they hold the kiss for the thirteen second outro.

Everyone applauses with utter joy and admiration for the newly married couple.

"I love you, Chuck," Sarah whispers with pure conviction and love.

"I love you too, Sarah," Chuck reciprocates with the same empowering tone.

**/**

**Well, I hope this was fun to read and you enjoyed it. I don't know anything about rehabbing paralysis or if it is even possible, but I did it anyways. So big whoop, wanna fight about it? If you don't know the song, it is Unforgettable by Nat "King" Cole. It is a great song that you should get if you don't have it. Feel free to leave a review with your lasting thoughts. Did any parts cling to you? What parts were unforgettable?**


End file.
